


That Huge Damn Jacuzzi

by ann2who



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It stood in the very center of the room, large enough to host at least three people, raised a good three feet off the ground with stairs leading up and into the tub on each of the sides. Behind the Jacuzzi was another wall that separated the room; it spanned a good ten feet in length, also hosting mirrors.</p><p>It was… well, to be honest, the damn Jacuzzi was giving Steve a bit of a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Huge Damn Jacuzzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift to the wonderful [morphia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia) (who also beta-read the thing because she's amazing like that).

 

A warm breath tickled Steve’s neck. It honestly wasn’t something that should’ve jarred him to alertness, but his eyes fluttered open all the same. The first thing he saw was a mob of dark hair. Tony’s face was buried in the crook of Steve’s neck, his whole body slung right over Steve’s stomach, pinning him to the bed. The room was gray with overcast daylight, and Steve raised a hand to rub his tense shoulders.

“Tony, wake up,” he mumbled, shifting to find a more comfortable position.

Tony only groaned and didn’t move at all. Instead, a sleep roughened voice murmured, “Just a lil’ bit more.”

Steve smiled at Tony’s sleeping face, lying there with his tousled black curls. The way Tony slept enchanted him. While separated from his larger-than-life ‘Tony Stark’ persona, he portrayed the charm of boyish innocence.

All of this was still so new—so foreign and yet oddly familiar. The two of them had danced around each other for so long that, at one point, Steve had been convinced nothing would ever change between them. They’d both depended onto their friendship too much to step out of their comfort zone.

Well. Thank God for near-death-experiences that had eventually led to stuttering confessions, first kisses and eventually to some really amazing post-mission sex. Since then, Steve could count the times they’d woken up like this on two hands, and it was easily one of the best things he had ever known. That didn’t change the fact that he still needed to get up, so he lightly poked Tony in the side. “You can sleep some more, just move your arm a little. Gotta find some breakfast.”

They hadn’t eaten anything after returning home from their mission yesterday. Tony had been dead weight in Steve’s arms, legs dragging, out cold as soon as they’d set foot in the penthouse. Steve had been exhausted, too, and definitely too exhausted to fix himself something to eat, so he’d simply carried Tony into the bedroom, put him down on the mattress, clumsily removed both of their shoes, and pulled the covers over their still-clothed bodies.

Now, several hours later, he was _famished_. The battle had lasted over two days straight. Twenty-four hours with no pause in-between, and if he didn’t get to eat something very soon, it wouldn’t be pretty.

Tony didn’t respond again, just slid his body away from Steve and rolled over on his side of the bed.

Steve got up and went into the penthouse’s kitchen, where he discovered a little note on the counter. Apparently, Pepper had managed to clear the whole day _and_ the next of any sort of meeting, both for Tony and for Steve. Even the press conference wasn’t scheduled until next Monday.

Steve smiled. He really tried not to depend too much on Pepper when it came to these kind of things, but for once, he couldn’t be more grateful.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, Steve took a large bite while he walked to the stovetop. Digging around in the cupboards, he found a large pan and didn’t waste any time on inspecting the fridge’s contents before he simply broke a good dozen eggs in a bowl.

At this point, he really wasn’t picky.

Minutes later, Steve managed to make the trip back to the bedroom balancing two cups of hot coffee in one hand and a large plate with scrambled eggs and toast in the other. He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and carefully set the taller mug on Tony’s bedside table.

Tony was now curled up on his side of the bed. The stiffness in his upper body was obvious, undoubtedly caused by the long battle, and by now he must be positively aching.

With a sigh, Steve slid into the bathroom to get Tony a glass of water for the Tylenol he’d sure be looking for as soon as he woke up.

Walking into Tony’s—no, into _their_ —bathroom, still gave Steve a little pause. The room was almost as large as the bedroom and the ceiling-high mirrors that lined the back wall helped with the effect. The shower was a glassed in area with multiple jets and the white marble-walls were lined with alternating silver and black pinstripes. The whole room had underfloor heating, there were two large sinks that matched the floor with white marble, with black and silver patterns within it. He had to give Tony that—instead of looking gaudy, it looked very artful.

And, of course, there was that huge damn Jacuzzi.

It stood in the very center of the room, large enough to host at least three people, raised a good three feet off the ground with _stairs_ leading up and into the tub on each of the sides. Behind the Jacuzzi was another wall that separated the room; it spanned a good ten feet in length, also hosting mirrors.

It was… well, to be honest, the damn Jacuzzi was giving Steve a bit of a headache.

In the three weeks they were officially together now, Steve had made his peace with what it meant to be in a relationship with a billionaire. It wasn’t that. He knew very well that Tony spent thousands— _tens_ of thousands of dollars—on their battle gear alone and Steve had accepted that. They drove with a limousine whenever they went to some public event. Tony employed cleaning crews and gardeners and decorators. He owned private jets, and private getaways, two dozen villas all over the world and a few more dozen cars going along with all that.

So in the great scheme of all things, the Jacuzzi really shouldn’t bother Steve as much as it did. It was just another of those ostentatious things that were now part of his life, and that was fine if it meant he got to be with Tony.

The thing was just… the battle gear, the cars, the villas, even the interior of the tower—it all had some sort of _purpose_. Even if it was just some small new feature only this _specific_ car had.

The Jacuzzi though. Who needed a Jacuzzi _this_ large?

Steve had never been one for needless luxury, preferring simplicity over extravagance. He’d grown up poor, unable to afford anything more than what he needed to survive. He’d worked for a living. He’d also nearly died for a living. So he’d always figured needless opulence was only enjoyed by people who were self-centered and anti-social at their very core. He knew better now, of course. Tony might be self-centered at times, but he also cared more about people than anyone Steve had ever met before.

So, yes: Upon first entering Tony’s— _their_ , dammit—bathroom, that Jacuzzi had rubbed Steve the wrong way. He just couldn’t shake off the thought that it was wrong of him to indulge in this kind of luxury while others had so little. Thus, since he’d moved into the penthouse two weeks ago, he’d never really used the bath to its full extent.

Go in, take a really quick shower, and leave as fast as possible.

With the glass of water in his hand, Steve walked back to the still slumbering man. He reached over, smoothed Tony’s hair back from his forehead and kissed him there. “Wake up, I made us breakfast.”

Tony opened one eye experimentally. He stretched and sniffed the air. “’s that coffee?”

Steve chuckled. “Yes.”

At that Tony opened both eyes and slowly sat up against the headboard. He only barely hid a pained wince, and flashed Steve a tired little smile as he grabbed for the mug. “Thank you.”

Steve smiled in return, frowning at Tony’s stiff posture. “You gotta eat something, too. I think our last meal was dinner two days ago.”

Tony took a long swallow of the coffee, then nodded. The fact that he didn’t even argue just showed how exhausted he was. Tony took his painkillers, before they began to eat in comfortable silence. With every second bite, though, a tiny wince escaped Tony’s lips as he moved his upper body from side to side.

“Are you hurting?” Steve asked, just for the sake of asking, since Tony wasn’t exactly being subtle.

“It’s my damn back again,” Tony said on a pained groan. “I’ve… the fucking squid bent me in the one way, while my legs were going in the other way and JARVIS says I pulled a few muscles.” He sighed. “I miss being in my twenties, when nothing hurt and everything was beautiful. And now I have muscles I didn’t even know were there until they started aching.”

“Poor baby,” Steve said, chuckling, and softly kneaded Tony’s neck.

A shiver of pleasure went through Tony’s body at that.

Steve watched him closely, sympathetically. Tony kept shifting on his place, unable to hold a position for more than a few seconds. “I could draw us a bath,” he blurted suddenly, the words out of his mouth before he could really think them through.

“A bath,” Tony repeated with a raised brow. “You don’t do bathes. You’re a shower person.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Even shower persons can take bathes.”

“But you…” Tony trailed off; a low laugh erupted from his lips as he slapped Steve’s shoulder playfully. “Come on, I know you hate my bathtub.”

Steve snorted. Apparently, he hadn’t been subtle, either. “Alright, first of all: Don’t call it a bathtub. That thing is basically a swimming pool. And secondly: I love you, you’re hurting, so I can take a bath with you.”

Tony went still for a second, as he always did whenever Steve said the words. He was completely unable to hide his smile, though he ducked under a look of pure bashfulness. Then, he leaned back and eyed Steve with curious amusement. “You sure you won’t need to go confess your sins after you yielded to my hedonistic ways?” Tony’s grin was perfectly devious. His demeanor, however, was lighthearted and, well, _happy_. Despite the long battle, Steve didn’t believe he had ever seen Tony this happy.

And Steve very much felt the same way. These past few weeks had been simply wonderful. He _loved_ Tony. He’d never loved anyone the way he’d fallen head over heels in love with Tony Stark. So yes. He could ignore his issues with the damn Jacuzzi for an hour if it made Tony feel better.

“Believe me, if I was to confess my sins, that wouldn’t even make the top ten.” He stopped, frowning. “Or is it, uh… I mean, if you don’t want to _share_ , I can just—”

“No,” Tony interrupted him. “I’d love to take a bath with you.”

Steve smiled, cupping Tony’s cheek to pull him near for a kiss. “Good.”

They walked into the bathroom after finishing breakfast. While Tony began drawing the bath, dumping in half a bottle’s contents into the running water, Steve folded his clothes up and set them on the lid of the toilet, stretching his upper body side to side. Any stretching before heat exposure meant that stretches afterwards would be much easier. Tony’s clothes hit the floor with low thuds, and Steve couldn’t help but sigh when he laid eyes on his naked form. Tony truly had a beautiful body. A beautiful and very bruised body. No wonder he was aching, there were hematomas and light cuts and scrapes all over his olive skin.

Thanks to the three large faucets, the Jacuzzi was almost half-full by now, overflowing with bubbles that sent a sweet scent into the air. While Steve placed their usual bottles of shampoo and shower gel on the edge of the Jacuzzi, Tony was already sprawled out, water coming up to his navel, hiding all the things that would have been on display had this not been a bubble bath.

Steve situated himself at the side of the Jacuzzi and studied Tony’s tense posture. Then, he reached out to press his fingers into the side of Tony’s shoulders. Tony could not stop his gasp of pain as Steve’s hands found the aching muscles and started to rub.

“Let me. You’re all tense,” Steve said.

“’m not,” Tony protested, wriggling away from Steve’s pressing fingers. “You try landing on your head after being nearly-pulverized by giant squids from outer space, and we'll see how your neck feels.”

A smile slipped onto Steve’s face. “Fair enough.”

“Come _in_ here,” Tony whined. He reached with a wet hand to tug at Steve’s shoulder, but Steve only slipped out of his grasp and moved behind him. “ _Steve_ ,” Tony breathed out with an annoyed tone.

“Hush, it will help.”

Steve dug his thumbs in on either side of Tony’s spine, working the stiff muscles there with slow circles, then spread out his hands to rub over his shoulders.

Tony groaned softly, more approval than pain now, and let his head fall forward onto his chest. After a few more minutes of massaging Tony’s shoulders, Tony laid a hand over the back of Steve’s neck to keep him close. “Please, come in. We almost died yesterday, and the day before yesterday… let me show you how much I appreciate your liveliness.”

Steve nodded, and walked around the Jacuzzi, slowly stepping into it. The first touch of hot water was… well, it was heavenly, if Steve was honest. Perfumed steam curled around him as he sunk down into the water, filling his sensing and easing his muscles almost instantly. This was nice. He could already feel the soreness from the battle melting away.

Steve rumbled an audible groan of approval and leaned back, eyes falling shut.

“You draw a wicked bath,” he mused.

Tony snorted. “Thanks,” he said with a highly amused tone. “I think you’re drooling a little there.”

Steve hummed, splashing a handful of water in Tony’s general direction. “Can’t hear you from all the way over there,” he teased.

The hot water was awfully soothing as they both relaxed, and Steve kept swishing the bubbles around gently with his hand. Whatever oils Tony had poured into the tub, it made Steve feel like the energy was flowing right back into his body.

At some point, they started playing footsie with each other at the opposite ends. Tony kept plastering his feet against Steve’s calves, trying to move his toes upwards, straining to reach Steve’s thighs without slipping under the water’s surface. Eventually, he seemed to realize the futility of his mission, and turned off the water, crawling up to Steve, easily fitting into place between his legs. The Jacuzzi was large enough for Tony to lay draped across his chest completely, legs straight, arms curled around his neck to avoid sliding downward.

“Can this be a thing?” Tony asked, studying him with a small smile on his face. “I know you’re not too keen about this sort of luxury, but… this is nice, sharing this with you.”

“It is,” Steve admitted, stroking Tony’s arms with the merest touch of his fingertips. He leaned forward to kiss the nape of Tony’s neck. “I might’ve been wrong about your swimming pool.”

Tony chuckled and laid his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Wait ‘til I show you the massage jets. They are pure magic.”

“Maybe next time,” Steve said with a quirk of his mouth. “Old fella like me can only get his head around a certain amount of tech at a time, remember?”

Tony snorted a laugh, leaning up to face him. “I said that _once_ ,” he said and finally closed the space between them, kissing Steve softly. And he really loved the way Tony relaxed fully on top of him, while still being so weightless.

“So,” Tony murmured against Steve’s lips. “This bath thing was a lead-up to sex, right?”

Steve chuckled. “If your back’s up for that.”

The next second, Tony moved up. There was a fair bit of sloshing about as he repositioned himself, straddling Steve’s thighs under the water, splashing a wave of water out of the tub and down onto the floor. Steve didn't care. At all. Not when Tony was looking at him like that. Not when his wet, slick body was pressed against him. Certainly, nothing mattered as Steve cupped his bottom, pulling him closer and right against Steve’s own hardness. This new point of connection ripped a moan out of them both, the sound dying in each other’s mouths as their members were pressed flush against one another.

To be honest, it took very little to get Steve worked up these days. Even the light touches was enough to make him groan loudly and his desire for having Tony right here in the damn Jacuzzi was building in an embarrassing fast pace.

His fingers were splayed over Tony’s ass, rubbing, stroking wherever he could reach beneath the water while his mouth latched on to Tony’s throat. After a moment, Tony pulled back slightly, kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth. There was a gentle but insistent pressure against the inside of Steve’s thigh as Tony’s cock thickened fully. A point of burning heat, even in the warm water around them. All the while Tony’s hand moved teasingly over Steve’s chest until his fingertips finally, finally curled around Steve’s cock beneath the water.

“God, this is perfect. I think I’m actually boneless,” Tony mumbled against his lips.

“Doesn’t feel that way to me.” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Tony, nudging his erection with his hip as he held him possessively to his chest.

Tony snorted. “Well, that area definitely has bone-full capacity.” He smiled and kissed Steve’s lips again. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

“Really not a hardship,” Steve replied, deadpan, making Tony press a rumbling laugh against his lips. Steve slid his hands down to cup Tony’s backside, kneading it gently. Tony gave a tentative roll of his hips, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Steve’s, both panting softly as Tony kept grinding down onto Steve in painfully slow motions.

“You’re such a tease…” Steve breathed out, as he massaged Tony’s ass, making his intentions clear as he dug a finger against Tony’s entrance.

Tony’s eyes were almost black with lust, obscuring the light brown of his eyes, giving them a feral edge. “Are you actually complaining about this?” He flashed Steve a grin, pulling back enough to break the contact between their stiff lengths, supporting himself with his hands on the tub’s sides, staring down at Steve with mischief.

Steve scoffed at that, mouthing ‘Never’ against Tony’s lips as he pulled him back in his lap, kissing him briefly before nipping down his jawline to his neck. Warmth poured through every cell in Steve’s body, covering the ache of the battle with the ache of something else.

Tony’s touch was always so soft. His hands slid up Steve’s arms, palming his cheeks with reverence. His heart thrummed beneath Steve’s fingertips while his face was open and vulnerable.

Never in his life had he imagined that being with Tony Stark could be like this.

Tony’s eyes _swallowed_ him. His scent was in his nostrils and his taste was in his mouth. And he’d never get enough of it.

“You already know me better than anyone has ever known me,” Tony mused, pumping the length of his cock in slow, tantalizing strokes. “Sometimes I still can’t believe we actually made it here. I kind of expected to be friend-zoned forever.”

“Same,” Steve simply replied.

“Maybe we should take this to the bed after all,” Tony suggested, gesturing at the tub with a frown. “Not sure how we—”

“I have an idea,” Steve said, suddenly reluctant to leave the Jacuzzi just yet.

The water sloshed around some more while Steve reached for the Jacuzzi’s plug to drain the water a bit, before he pushed it back in. Then, he grabbed the little bottle of lube on the shelf above them.

“Is that the silicone—”

“Yes,” Steve said, rolling his eyes as he helped Tony adjust to sit up on his knees, popping the top on the bottle of lube open. “We _have_ done this in the shower and I have decent memory.”

“Good, good,” Tony said with a chuckle and pushed his ass a bit more upwards to give Steve better access.

“Yes, just like that,” Steve murmured while he poured lube onto his fingers and pressed one against Tony’s entrance. He knew, Tony could take him without much prep these days, but Steve wanted to go slow just in case, also knowing that Tony got really turned on from fingering. His digit slid in entirely and Tony moaned, pressing his hands on the tub’s mirrored wall behind Steve’s head. Tony moved his hips back against the finger and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

A content sigh rumbled in Steve’s chest as he opened Tony up slowly, applying more lube as he went. All the while, Tony tucked his forehead against Steve’s shoulder, keeping his ass just out of the water as he surrendered to the rocking. Steve kept his thrusts subtle enough that he didn’t cause any big waves but the downward grinding of Tony’s erection against his own pressure sure felt fantastic.

Tony hummed pleasantly as the movement in the water rocked their bodies back and forth with Steve’s efforts. “I’m good,” he told Steve.

Steve’s fingers left Tony, trailing slowly around his body, over his abdomen, grazing the soft curls of his neatly trimmed pubic hair before they stopped against his thighs, gently kneading his leg muscles.

“You trust me?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded without hesitation, his voice alone almost enough to make Steve melt. “Always.”

Steve smiled, cautiously turning Tony in his arms so his back was now pressed against Steve’s chest.

“Mm,” Tony murmured. “Yes, this could work.”

“Told ya.” With that, Steve took hold of himself with one hand and lifted Tony’s hips with the other, bringing himself in position. Slowly, he eased himself into Tony. Duel moans mingled in the humid air, and for a long beat, they remained still, reveling in the connection.

Tony’s head dropped to his shoulder as Steve’s hands caressed his chest, their hips moving evenly as Steve thrust in and out of Tony just above the water’s surface. In all the times they’d been together like this, he’d probably never been this gentle with Tony. His movements were barely stirring the water around them, and yet he was touching every part of him, pushing so deeply into Tony he could feel nothing but him.

Tony’s hand moved up to caress Steve’s damp hair, stroking from the top of his head all the way down to his neck. “God, this is good,” he murmured, his eyes rolling back as Steve thrust up again. “You’re so deep, you’re… oh Jesus Christ, that’s…” He trailed off with a loud groan as Steve swiveled his hips, changing his angle and intensifying the pleasure.

“That the spot?” Steve asked, probably a little too smug. The feel of the warm water around his aching erection was a new sensation for him during sex, and one he was definitely enjoying.

Alright. Maybe the damn Jacuzzi was growing on him.

Then Tony slid down, taking him back inside with new vigor. Water sloshed around the tub as he rode him leisurely. Steve watched the side of Tony’s face as he moved his hip up and down, squeezing him with his internal muscles.

“Right… right there.” Tony mumbled, almost as if to himself, the back of his head resting at the crook of Steve’s neck as his thrusts increased in tempo. “God, I love your dick.” Tony’s voice was a little breathless and he laughed, glancing at him from the side. “It’s one of your most redeeming qualities,” he said and smirked.

Steve snorted and slammed his hips up, chuckling when Tony nearly screamed. “You only love me for my body,” he teased, his hands wrapping around Tony’s hips to guide him up and down.

“That and your coffee-making-skills,” Tony answered, deadpan.

Another laugh escaped Steve. He lifted Tony’s hips slightly and dropped him back down, the water sloshing around them now as they both moved. The way Tony felt around him always made him gasp, and Steve whimpered as Tony seated himself once more before starting to rotate his hips with every move.

“Goddammit…” Steve groaned with wonder. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Because you couldn’t even touch the armatures without feeling dirty?” Tony asked, grinning as started to ride Steve harder. Instead of answering, Steve wrapped one hand around Tony’s cock, pumping up and down quickly. The pad of his thumb brushed along the head, spreading precome across the already wet skin.

“Fuck, yes,” Tony mumbled, as he slammed his hips down onto Steve’s lap. With each drop of his hips, Steve could feel himself getting closer to coming and while he wanted to drag it out, he knew he couldn’t.

“Steve—come on. Come on.” Tony’s words were desperate and needy, quiet moans slipping in between. He got his wish when Steve started fucking into him harder, sucking on a spot on his neck before biting down hard.

Tony let go of Steve and put both hands onto the sides of the Jacuzzi, holding on with white-knuckled hands as he started to come. His back bowed and Steve moved a hand into Tony’s hair, pulling his head back to watch Tony’s face as his cock spilled all over his chest.

With the sight of Tony coming undone above him, it took little more to push Steve over the edge. One thrust, two, and he nearly shouted when his orgasm hit, blindsiding him for a second. He gasped, pressing his mouth against Tony’s neck with a drawn-out moan.

All was still, then, and the water slowly settled around them. They held on to each other as the haziness of pleasure slowly faded back into reality.

Steve felt perfectly contented, and he could not even remember the pain in his shoulders anymore. Tony was half curled against him, the water was starting to cool and it felt pleasant against heated skin.

At some point—and Steve wasn’t really paying attention to how long it had been—Tony slid off of him and simply leaned back against his chest.

“That was something else,” Steve whispered and smiled when Tony mumbled something that sounded like an agreement. Steve took a deep breath and nosed against Tony’s jaw, kissing it gently. “We should get out.”

“Slavedriver,” Tony mumbled, but made to stand up nevertheless.

Leaning to the side, Steve grabbed the washcloth and wiped the come off of Tony’s chest, throwing the cloth onto the edge of tub. Once he was sure his legs weren’t going to fail him, Steve stood up as well and stepped out of the tub, grabbing two towels. He held a hand out to Tony and helped him out, kissing him slowly as he went. Tony leaned against him, his trembles now partially to blame on the chill of the air against his damp skin.

Steve led him over to a stack of fluffy, oversized towels, running one quickly over his hair before he wrapped it around Tony’s body, rubbing it over his skin to warm him up.

Tony looked up at him, his expression still dazed. “That’s a ‘Yes’ for the Jacuzzi, right?”

Steve smiled at him and grabbed a second towel, drying himself off before he wrapped it snugly around his waist. “Right.”

Grinning deviously, Tony winked at him before entwining his arms around Steve's throat. “Perfect. Then I can finally introduce you to my yacht.”


End file.
